Some games are known to have secondary games associated with the primary game. The secondary games typically provide a separate game space where the users of the primary game may participate in one or more actions separate, but typically related, to the primary game. The secondary games may be a simplified version of the primary game where the users are required to achieve one or more objectives. In typical examples, the secondary game may be a player-versus-player scenario, where the players attempt to defeat other players in combat. In such typical examples, the characters associated with the players tend to be normalized across all the players, so that all of the characters have the same or similar capabilities and/or properties. In this way, new players of the primary game having characters with lower capabilities and/or properties than players having advanced characters may interact on a level playing field.
Previously provided secondary games have not provided the ability of a player to receive an advantage in the secondary game by making purchases of virtual items and/or virtual currency. Such limitations of the secondary games miss an opportunity to generate revenue from players when playing the secondary games.